The present invention relates to a wheel bearing unit for motor vehicles having two rows of rolling elements on two sets of races.
A wheel bearing unit of similar type is disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 46 646. In that case, a single-row wheel bearing is shown in which the axially inner hub part and the axially outer part of the universal joint housing are connected to each other in the following manner. First, upon the bringing together of the parts, mutual centering of the parts is effected by guide sections and welding is then effected in the region of those guide sections. This embodiment has the disadvantage that assembly is first effected and then, in a separate process, welding over the entire circumference in the region of the guide sections must be performed. This method is very time consuming since the welding must be effected by complicated methods, such as electron beam welding or laser welding. Furthermore, the stability of the hub in the region of the weld is poor.